Once in a Lifetime
by Energy Rebel
Summary: This is a CxW and calebs dad is trying to get caleb and...will but why?also the girls have powers this is really good so please check it out.
1. the beginning

Will Vandom,A new student at the Sheffield Institute,was sitting at her desk waiting for the morning announcements to come on.When they did,she heard the principal's voice"Good morning students.Today I have a very special announcement so please listen up.Today we are going to start a petition to save the whales."as soon as she heard about the petition,she asked her teacher if she could sign it,he said she could at breaktime.She looked at her schedule and she had 2 classes before break,science+english.The bell rang and she wnt to her first 2 classes.3..2..1..Diiiiiiinnnnngggg"Finally Breaktime"Will thought.When she opened her locker a note fell out when she opened it,she opened the note and it read'_Your invited to come and have cookies and tea the Silver Dragon 4:00.If you have any questions ask Hay Lin(she has really long pigtails).'_Getting her books out of her locker,she went into homeroom and set them on an empty desk and headed towards the office to sign the petition.when she got there she realized someone else had signed the petition as well and that persons name was Caleb Tellerman(i just made up the last name.well my best friend did).She signed it too and went back to homeroom only to find her books had been moved over 3 rows,she didn't say or do anything she just sat down.She was just about to grab her book to read it when someone else she looked up and a boy with brown hair and forest green eyes looking at her.

"What are you reading?"the boy asked her.

Coming out of the little world she was in she said"Double Identity."

"Is it any good?The cover looks weird."he asked turning it over and back to the front.

"Yes,very good and haven't you ever heard the saying Don't judge a book by its cover?"she asked with a sarcastic tone."Hi,my name's Caleb Tellermen what's yours?"he said holding out his hand for her to shake it.

"Will,Will Vandom.Hey your the other kid that signed the petition."she said,her voice getting louder with every word.

"Shhhhh.not so loud"he said covering her mouth with his hand.

"And why not.It's not like your firends don't know you care"she said pushing his hand away from her mouth.

"But that's the thing,they don't know.I signed the petition without anyone knowing.I didn't think anyone else would sign it and I would like to keep it that way if you don't mind.The thing is, is that nobody cares about them and since we only live 2 hours away from the ocean,i'm trying to help."he said.His tone was sad.

"If it makes you feel any better I care."she said smiling softly"Oh,do you know who HayLin is?I got this note from her saying i'm invited to have tea and cookies at a place called the Silver Dragon."she said pulling out a small piece of paper and handing it to him.

"Yeah,she's the girl right over there"he said pointing to a girl with blue-black pigtales at a desk drawing."Oh,would you like to meet her?"Caleb asked looking back at Will.

"Sure,so I can thank her for the invitation"she said smiling

"Hey,HayLin"Caleb called"Come here"

Looking up from her drawing,she smilied and put away her notebook in her backpack and got up and walked over to Caleb and asked"Hi Caleb who's your friend"HayLin asked cheerfully.

"This is Will Vandom"Caleb moveing his hands like a butler would to introduce food.

"Thanks for the invitation.Where's the Silver Dragon,I don't remember seeing it"Will said witha confused look on her face.

"Oh you can follow us then,it's not far from here."HayLin said

"Us"Will asked even more confused

"Irma,Taranee,andCornelia.There going to be joining us along with Caleb"HayLin said digging around in her backpack and finally pulled out a small note that said the same thing as Will's did,handed it to Caleb and walked away.DDDiiinnnggg went the bell and the students went to there next classes.At lunch Will wasn't sure where she was going to sit,Just then she spotted HayLin waving at so she walked over and sat down,3 other girls were at the table as well,HayLin introduced

them as Irma,she had brown hair,Cornelia,she had blond hair,andTaranee,who had blue-black hair,.she just smililed and waved to each of them and ate her lunch.3..2..1..DDDiiinnnggg went the bell to dismiss the students from school.Walking out 2 big doors Will caught herself thinking"To bad it's only thursday."When she got home she was surprized to find everything unpacked and put away "Mom are you home?The place looks nice."she yelled but got no answer.So she went to the fridge and got something to eat,did her homework,She had just put her last book away when she noticed the time,the clock said 3:50pm.She realized she was going to be late,so she quickly wrote a note to her mom so she wouldn't worry,ran down the stairs,pushed open the door,only to run over someone,she got up to notice that person was Caleb."Sorry,I was in a rush to get to the Silver Dragon,cuz I just now noticed the time.So do you know where it is,cuz I no idea."She said as fast as she could

"Whoa,slow down and talk a nomal speed.Your fine,i'm fine and yes I do know where the Silver Dragon is"Caleb said trying to calm her down"Now,what makes you think i'm going to take you,huh?"he asked smiling.

Confused she asked"Why wouldn't you?So, sense your invited and I have no idea where I am,why don't you take me"

"Oh,okey I'll take you,but on one condition"he said makeing it sound bad.

"Okey,what is it"she asked hesitently

"You have to go on date with me"He asked not sure if that was a wise choice.

"Sure I'd love to, just say when and where"She said smiling with relief

"Ok,lets get going so were not late"he said leading the way.

"Whats there to do in Heatherfield anyway"Will asked looking at him.

"Well,you can ice skate,swim,go to the mall.There's all sorts of things to do,why you already bored with me?"Caleb asked giggling a little.

"No,no,no,no,no nothing like that,its just that my mom works for this really big company and I just figured she'll be working a lot,so I just wanted to know in case I get bored,ok"she said talking fast again

"Ok when you get to talking fast your weird.Were here."Caleb said looking up,Will did the same.

"Wow it's smaller than I expected,but cuter"she said still looking up

"Wait till you see the inside"Caleb said walking into the place,it was busy Caleb saw HayLin wave them to the back"Come on"he said nudging Will with his elbow,they walked into the kitchen,Will saw HayLin walk up a flight of steps.

"Where's that go?"Will asked pointing to the steps.

"To her house"Caleb said with a smile.

"Cool"Will said with a smile,following Caleb up the into HayLin's bed room Irma was listening to music,Cornelia was brushing her hair,and Taranee was reading a book.

"We'll get some tea and cookies when the crowd downstairs calms down"HayLin said"But I could see if grandma could sneak some up"and she left the room.

"So Will,what city did you come from?"asked Taranee placeing her book down.

"Fadden Hills,it's a lot smaller than Heatherfield and just an hour away from here"Will said smiling.

Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep,Caleb looked down at his cellphone"Gotta go,my mom needs me home"with that he left the girls to talk amongst themselves.

Just then HayLin came in with a tray of tea and cookies"Where's Caleb?"she asked setting the tray down,as soon as Irma saw the goods she went in for the taking.

"His cellphone went off and said his mom wanted him ASAP I guess"Will said getting a cup of tea and a few cookies.

"Oh,ok"Haylin said cheerfully

The next day school:"So Will,when do you want to go on that date"Caleb asked Will at her locker.

"You startled me.Um how 'bout tonight?"Suggested Will

"Sounds cool,say 6:30ish(six thirty-ish)"Suggested Caleb leaning against a locker.

"Sounds good to me.Hey Caleb,why did you run off in such a hurry yesterday?Will asked concerned.

"Ok,I'll tell you as long as you don't tell anyone"he said his voice a worried tone.

"Yeah,I promise I won't tell anyone"Will said.

"Well,my dad got drunk and started beating my mom,so she needed help,when I got there he was about to hit her,so I pulled him off her and hit him so hard he was out for a couple hours,in the meantime I cleaned up my mom and about the time I got done with my mom,my dad woke up and apologized"Caleb said letting out a sigh"and if the same thing happens tonite we might have to cut our date short"he finished.

"It's okey,I understand"Will said closeing her locker.

Later that night:"So were do you want to eat or we could go see a movie or we could-"he was cut off by Will's laugher

"What"he asked confused.

"Nothing"she said holding in a laugh.

"Come on what is it,you wouldn't be laughing for no reason now would you?"Caleb asked looking confused.

"Well ok,it's just that 1)your my first date ever,2)you look really nervous when i'm sure that someone as good looking as you has been on many dates before me,and 3)of all...wait there is no three of all."Will said looking at him blankly.

Caleb blushed"Um you have one thing wrong,this is my first date too and do you really think i'm good looking?"Caleb asked.

She blushed heavily


	2. it resumes

Last time:_"It's Okay,I understand"Will said closing her locker._

_Later that night:"So were do you want to eat or we could go see a movie or we could-"he was cut off by Will's laugher_

_"What"he asked confused._

_"Nothing"she said holding in a laugh._

_"Come on what is it,you wouldn't be laughing for no reason now would you?"Caleb asked looking confused._

_"Well ok,it's just that 1)your my first date ever,2)you look really nervous when I'm sure that someone as good looking as you has been on many dates before me,and 3)of all...wait there is no three of all."Will said looking at him blankly._

_Caleb blushed"Um you have one thing wrong,this is my first date too and do you really think I'm good looking?"Caleb asked._

_She blushed heavily._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh I just thought...never mind.How about a movie?"Will suggested.

"Ok sounds good to me.What movie,we have Eargon,cars,and aquamarine."Caleb asked hoping she would pick Titanic.

"Let's see here,what do you want to see,they all sound good to me!"She asked.

"Well I've been wanting to see Eragon,but we don't have to!"Caleb said quickly.

Will giggled"Eragon it is then"smiling from ear to ear.When they found there seats the was just beginning.About half way through the movie Caleb put his arm around Will and she didn't do anything except snuggled into him.When the movie was over Caleb walked Will home,but she mostly followed him since she didn't know the way,when they got there Will turned around and said"I had a great time tonight,I hope we can go out again sometime."

"You mean I wasn't that bad."Caleb joked.

"No you were great and that stuff I said earlier about you looking good I really meant it,you are kinda cute and you have a good personality."Will said blushing.

"Thank-you."He said confused.

"Well goodnig-."She was cut off by Caleb kissing her,she responded softly back.When they finally stopped Will was redder than her hair and Caleb was too.

"Sorry I don't what came over me,so does this mean that we're going out?"Caleb replied shifting his weight from one foot to the other .

"Only if you want to and it's Okay I liked the kiss,"Will said embarrassed,"well goodnight."she said going inside.Outside Caleb jumped for joy and started dancing when he noticed Will at the door watching him and he Immediately stopped dancing.

"Um...I'm happy."was all he could manage to say.

"Yeah...I just dropped my key somewhere!"she said looking around for it,Caleb saw something shining in her pocket and went to grab it,Will saw this and smacked his hand away."What's your problem?"she turned around to ask him.

"Um...your key is in your pocket."said Caleb blushing.

"What they can't be in my-"She felt in her pocket and pulled out her keys,"Oh...sorry.I'm just going to lock myself in my room and never come out."She turned to go inside and felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Don't do that,it's Okay I'm just glad you didn't slap me across the face."he laughed a little when he said that.

"Yeah,well I don't think I could hit anyone like that."she said realizing that he still holding her wrist.""Do you want to come up,I don't think my mom's home yet and we could...I don't know,watch TV or another movie for a while."she said hesitantly.

"Sure,I guess I'm good it's only,"he looked at his watch,"it's only nine-thirty,so I guess I could come up for a couple hours and would this count as the same date or a different one?or would it count at all"Caleb said fast.

"I don't think it counts as a new one since it's still the same nite"she said grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs."

"Awe man I hoping for another goodnight kiss"he said disappointed.

"Well you can still have one and more if you want it."she said looking at him.

"Really you liked it."he said exited.

"Well it was my my first,so yeah I guess."she said smiling.when they got to the door Will pulled out her key and unlocked the door,and opened it,it was dark so that met no one was home."So do you anything to drink or eat or are you still stuffed from the movies?"Will asked heading to the kitchen.

" No I'm good on the food,but I would like something to drink."he said following her.


	3. Swimming In the winter?

Last time:_"Awe man I hoping for another goodnight kiss"he said disappointed._

_"Well you can still have one and more if you want it."she said looking at him._

_"Really you liked it."he said exited._

_"Well it was my my first,so yeah I guess."she said smiling.when they got to the door Will pulled out her key and unlocked the door,and opened it,it was dark so that met no one was home."So do you anything to drink or eat or are you still stuffed from the movies?"Will asked heading to the kitchen._

_" No I'm good on the food,but I would like something to drink."he said following her._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N:This is a Friday).

"Ok what would you like?We have...let's see",Will said opening the fridge to find it full of all sorts of things,"Mom must have went shopping today.We have coke,lemonade,kool-ade,and tea."She said looking at him.

"I'll have some tea please."Caleb called from the living room."When did ya'll move in here?The place looks really nice!"

"Thanks and yesterday."She said pouring his drink.

"What!Your kidding right!Ya'll moved in fast!!"He said in awe.

"I know mom can surprise you at any time,here you go."She said handing him his drink.

"Thanks."He said taking his drink carefully.

"What would you like to watch?"She asked.

"How about we talk about you.I'd like to get to know you better"He said taking a sip from his cup.

"Ok!?"She said kind of confused,so turned the tv off and and took a seat next to him on the 'love seat'."Let's see my favorite aminal is a frogs,my favorite food chicken and dumplings,my favorite subject is science,now your turn."She said taking a sip from her drink.

"Well my favorite animal is a whale,my favorite food is a grilled cheese,and my favorite subject is math.Now I know this is going to sound cheesey...but what's your dream date like?"He asked blushing.

"Well my dream date is a nice walk on the beach,when the sun is setting and the waves are calm and the beach is quite and the only thing you hear are the seagulls and the waves hitting the rocks and just some talking.What's yours?"

"Well my dream date is being on the oceanon a boat fishing or just sitting and talking while the moon's out or the sun's up.Now waht's your favorite place in the world?"He asked.

"Well I would have to say the pool,cuz when I'm underwater all I think about is how much longer I can hold my breath or how much faster I can go.Now your turn."She said taking a sip from her tea.

"Well I would have to say when I'm sleeping,cuz I can dream anything I want I feel relaxed and I just love it so much.Hey since tomorrow's saturday can you help me with something?"He asked kinda nervousiy.

"Sure what is it?"She asked.

"I know I'm 15years old,but...I can;t swim"he said and she burst out laughing,"it's not funny I never learned how."

"It's okay alot of people can't swim you kinda just dog paddle."She said setting her drink down.

"Really cuz I've tried everything,I even took swimming lessons and that only made things worse,I didn't bathe for a week cuz I was scared of the water."He said­­­.

"Sure I help what time does the pool open,"She asked to make sure there would be enough time to go shopping and help him to.

"It opens at 11:00am and closes at 9:00pm.Why did you have other plans?"He asked.

"Yeah,but Ihave enough time to do both,so don't worry ,I also have a routine to go through,when I get to the pool,like 20 breast strokes and 20 back strokes and stuff like that ,but since it opens at 11,I could get there at 11 and we could meet at 12:00pm.How does that sound?"Will asked.

"Sounds great,but I have another question to ask you."He said smiling a big smile.

"What?"She asked hestently putting her drink down and eyeing him he too set down his drink and took both of her hands in one hand and asked,

ohhh cliffhanger don't you hate those.HAHAHA well when I get more reviews I'll update again and if any one can guess what Caleb is going to ask I'll send a little bit if the next chapter and by the way it's winter there but you'll find out how there going to swim. hehehehe lol


	4. Someone can't swim

_Last Time_: "Sounds great, but I have another question to ask you." He said smiling a big smile.

"What?" She asked hesitantly putting her drink down and eyeing him he too set down his drink and took both of her hands in one hand and asked,

"Are you ticklish?" and before she could react he started tickling her and she couldn't do anything about it because he had her hands.

"Yes! Stop! Please!" She laughed. She got one hand free and started to tickle him they both landed in the floor with Will on top of him. They were laughing so hard that they didn't notice their position, when they started to calm down Will noticed their position and blushed all Caleb did was kiss her and she kissed back. When they pulled apart Will got up and took the drinks to the sink, she looked at the time. "Wow! Time flies when you're having fun. I wonder where my mom is. She should have been home by now."

"Don't worry she could by stuck in traffic, it happens all the time." Caleb said calmly.

"At this hour, are you sure?" Will asked.

"Yes, even at this hour." He said wrapping his arms around her waist." So what do you want to do now?" all of the sudden the lights went out and Caleb let go of her waist.

"How about getting up and helping me look for a flashlight." Will said, laughing.

"Ok, I'll go look in the living room" Caleb said. A couple of minutes later the lights came back on and Will found the flashlight.

"Caleb I found the flashlight...Caleb?" Will called; just then the lights went back out. "Oh great, Caleb where are you?" She called walking into the living room.

Caleb came up behind her without her knowing about it and yelled "BANG", she did a front flip over the couch and landed on the scattered pillows form the couch. She started laughing." Are you ok I didn't mean to scare you that bad." he said helping her up.

"Gees, What's wrong with you, you almost gave me a heart attack!" She said putting her hand over her heart.

"Ok, sorry it seemed like the perfect thing to do. "He said shrugging.

"Oh yeah, well I'll get you when you least expect it!" She said making her teasing, angry face.

"Your not like most girls around here, you know that. I would have been smacked or thrown out or they probably would have broken up with me, but you really stand your ground, not that that's a bad thing!" Caleb said.

"Thank-you, and your just like the guys back in Fadden Hills, of course they made fun of me because I'm underweight, so I beat them up and learned to stand on my own two feet." She said like it was no big deal and kissed him lightly and then found the note that the flashlights were in the drawer in the kitchen and that she left chicken and dumplings in the fridge and to go ahead and eat.

"Well are you hungry? Mom made my fav chicken and dumplings"

"Sure I'm hungry." He said looking at the clock and it read 11:11.

"Ok, tell me when to stop" She said putting some into a bowl.

"Ok that's good, thanks." He said stopping her halfway.

She put the bowls in the microwave and about 1:00 min. Later she took them out and brought them to the table. "Careful it's hot" She warned.

"Thanks I don't want to burn my tongue or my mouth, cuz I might need them later. It tastes delicious by the way." Caleb said making Will blush

After Supper Will cleaned up their spots and sat down on the couch. "Well what do you want to do?" She asked looking at him.

"I don't know, how 'bout you?" He asked her.

"Well I have a question for you." She said playing with her fingers.

"What is it?" He asked sitting up straight.

"Well, do you know how to ice skate? Because I don't, we don't have an ice rink in Fadden Hills." She asked kind of embarrassed.

"Yeah, everyone knows how to ice skate, well except for you that is." He said smiling, and with that being said she grabbed the first pillow she felt and hit him with it.

"Hey watch the hair." He said blocking the hit. "You're mean you know that." He said grabbing a pillow as well.

"I'm mean." She said hitting him with the pillow again.

"Yes! You're mean." He said blocking another attack

"Oh and how do you figure that?" She asked hitting him again

"I don't know you just are." He said hitting her in the head lightly. Then for no apparent reason Will just started laughing, which got Caleb laughing as well. "What's so funny?" He asked holding his stomach, looking over at the clock that read 11:50.

"Oh, no you've got ten mins., to get home, Caleb." Will said pointing at the clock.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going, huh?!" He said getting up to get his jacket.

"Don't for get to meet me at the pool at 12:00pm ok" Will said opening the door. He leaned into kiss her good bye; Will's mom came up the stairs. They both heard her and pulled away before she saw them; she was digging through her purse to get her keys when she saw Will standing in the doorway.

"Will, honey, what are you still doing up. I figured you'd be in bed by now" She said walking into the apartment. By then Caleb fled the scene, Will just said good night and went to bed.

The Next Day (Saturday): Will get up at10:20 ate some breakfast and left her mom a note saying she was at the pool and that was going shopping after. Will went out to find this pool that Caleb told her about when she saw Taranee reading a book on a bench in the park. So she walked over to her and said, "Hey, Taranee what'cha reading?" peeking over her shoulder.

"Well I'm reading 'The Coffin Quilt' and it's really good." Taranee said placing a bookmark in her book. "What's in the bag?" She asked pointing to the blue shoulder bag Will had with her.

"Oh, that's what I wanted to ask you about, do you know the swimming pool is?" She asked quickly.

"Come on I'll show you." She said getting up. "Hey, where were you last night?" She asked as they were walking.

"Well I had a date with someone." Will said blushing heavily.

"Wow! I've lived her one year and I still haven't gotten a date, it's your first day and you already have a date….amazing!" Taranee said shaking her head.

"Well it's more of an accident date thingy." Will said turning a corner

"And how did you meet?" Taranee asked.

"Well I met him at school and then when I noticed the time I realized I was going to be late for hay lin's tea party and cookie thing so I rushed down the stairs and ran him over." Will said blushing heavily.

"So, what's his name?" Taranee asked with excitement.

"Ok I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone else, ok," Will said holding out her pinky.

"Pinky swear I won't tell a soul." Taranee said linking pinkies with Will.

"Ok his name is Caleb Tellermen." At the sound of that name Taranee's eyes went wide. "What? Is that bad?" Will asked worried.

"Oh my god, You do know that everyone wants him right. You're so lucky. Did you kiss him?" Taranee asked eagerly.

"Yes, I did, but are you telling me to break up with him?" Will asked confused and stopping where she was.

"No, but every girl is going to be so jealous especially Cornelia, she's been trying to get a date with him for at least 2 years." Taranee said holding up two fingers. "Well here we are" She said looking up.",have fun but it doesn't open for 2 minutes." After 2 minutes the pool opened and Will went into the changing rooms and came out in her swimming suite.She felt the pool water and was surprised to find it warm(this is an indoor pool and it is winter outside).So she did her usual routine of 20 of everything and by the time she got done it was 12:00pm,she did one more breast stroke and when she looked up she no one other than Caleb loking at her.

"So are you ready for a hard day of teaching?" He asked bending down to kiss her.

"Yeah I am." She answered him meeting him half way.

"Meet me over by the shallow end." He said getting up.

"Ok." She said going underwater,she beat him there.

"Wow your fast.I could have ran and you still would have beat me!Caleb said steping into the pool.

"So what do you know about swimming other than drowning?"Will teased.

"HaHa you think your so funny, Well I know that when you swim you use your hands and feet.You cup your hands and kick your feet."Caleb said showing her how he cupped his hands and feet.

"Well that's basically it.Show me how you swim."She said pointing to the water.

"Ok but don't laugh. He said pointing at her.

"I'll try not to."She said giggling.

When Caleb tried to swim he looked like like a fish out of water( he was flopping around)."Ok,ok,ok,stop I see your problem." Will said holding her hands out in frount of her to keep the water from hitting her in the face.

"What's my problem? Caleb asked standing up.

"Well let's see you,as a guy, are blind when it comes to someone liking you-" She started but was cut off from Caleb.

"You know what I mean.!" Caleb said kinda angry but in a playful tone.

"Ok I was just kidding, First off you have no since of humor,(he gave her a warning glance)OK for real you have no since of balance.(He gave her a confussed look)here lay on your stomach."she said patting the water.

"Ok" He said and did as he was told. She put a hand on his chest and the other on his thigh.

"Now kick and paddle." Will said. He started kicking and soon he was swimming,when he stopped he was in deep waterso he swam back. "Good job."Will said holding up a hand for a high five.

"Wow, your a great teacher.So does this count as a date?" Caleb asked grabbing her hand.

"No, but I know what can." She said grabbing the other hand.

"What?" he said smiling.

"My mom's Birthday is today and I need to go to the mall and since I'm new and don't know where anything is, maybe you could help me out." she asked swinging there arms back and forth.

"Ok,it's a date.I know where all the best party stuff is,let me guess it's a small party."He said putting his finger on his chin like he was thinking about something.

"Yes, and since your helping you could be invited as well." She said backing into the deep end of the pool.About that time Irma and Cornelia came walking in and saw them talking.

So Whats going to happen at the party? Will Cornelia find out about Caleb and Will?let me now what you think.


End file.
